herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
'Gary "Eggsy" Unwin '''is the central protagonist of the ''Kingsman ''series, a limited comic book series created and written by Mark Millar and Dave Gibbons. The comic book series was published by Icon Comics which is actually a subsidiary of Marvel Comics, which means that the series belongs to Marvel itself. The series' success led to creation of a film series directed by Matthew Vaughn, in which Eggsy reprises his role as the main protagonist. Eggsy is a high-ranking member and agent of the Kingsman agency, an independet secretive spy organisation which is active since 1894. Eggsy used to be a reckless little criminal after that he stopped the process of joining the army services due to his father's death during an operation. However, despite that he is a criminal and despite that he has retired from the army in a very early stage as well as despite that he gave up on every option that he had in life, he was recruited to Kingsman. In the film series, he is portrayed by actor Taron Egerton. Fictional Biography (in the comics) In the comics, Gary or Eggsy is called Jack London, while in the movies he is called Gary Unwin, and it says that he was born very long time ago, possibly in the 90s at Sent Island, England. His mother, Michelle, used to not work, while his father Lee was once an agent in Kingsman, an independet secretive spy organisation which is active since 1894. In an unknown point, when Eggsy was still a little boy, his father was killed during an operation and mission of Kingsman agency in the Middle East. His father's partner and best friend, Jack London (also known Galahad and Harry Hart in the films) arrived to their house and informed them about the death of his father and leaved but not before he granted Eggsy with his father's medal of heroism, and told him about if he dials to the number back at the medal, he will recieve help. Years later, Eggsy began a life in school and was a brilliant pupil and also had great grades. However, he always used to give up. In addition, he was in a very advanced stage at the military's training program, but was forced to retire because of his mother that feared she would lose him too as she lost her husband. His mother developed a relationship with an agressive, assertive, violent, and ruthless man named Dean. Dean always uses to use violence towards his mother and towards Eggsy. One night, he and his friends went to a pub and drunk some beer but not before that a group of thugs came to antagonize them. As they left the pub, Eggsy and his friends stole the leader's luxury car, and fell to a car chase with the police forces and even smashed the car. After a chase, Eggsy was arrested. During the arrestment and the interrogation, the police interviewer attempted to convince him to tell about his friends, but Eggsy refused to do so. Jack London recieves a call from his sister-in-law and has to bail Eggsy out of the police jail. Meanwhile, in Hawaii, a massive murder takes place during a wedding ceremony when brides and grooms slaughter each other. This is later revealed to be controlled by Dr. James Arnold, a very wealthy cellphone entrepreneur, as a test for his upcoming evil schemes. Jack is briefed about the assignment hours later, which he declines temporarily in favor of a "family reunion." Uncle Jack, seeing the potential in Eggsy, takes him under his wing and reveals his true occupation, rather than the Fraud Squad officer story he has told his family. He offers Eggsy a chance to do something useful instead of wasting his life in the back-alleys and hanging out with thugs. Eggsy accepts and Uncle Jack takes him to a secret training facility, where he is introduced to his training officer, Rupert Greaves. Eggsy resides in the facility for three years while training as a secret agent. Greaves reports to Sir Giles about the progress of trainee agents at the facility, and the fact that the results coming from Eggsy's records are excellent. However, Greaves states that he is yet to pull an assassination job off in cold blood. Sometime later, Eggsy has been assigned to go undercover with a colleague to kill an unknown number of street thugs, which he performs very successfully, saving his colleague's life in the process. The team of trainees is sent to a nightclub to prove their abilities being persuasive, by seducing women. All of the men appear in fancy suits, except for Eggsy, who dresses in very casual clothing. They are given transmitting pens to contact each other with. All of them succeed, with the exception of Eggsy, who listens via the pen as his colleagues talk about his background and inability to become fit for service with his plebian behavior. He disappears in a rage. Eggsy steals his uncle's gadget-laden car and runs off to his former neighborhood to collect his former mates. He is pursued by the police for violating traffic laws. After his arrest, Jack bails him out and decides to find out the truth behind the matter. Knowing all about the disgrace his nephew has been through, Jack tells Eggsy that things are done to keep the world safe, and not to earn fame and conduct. He offers Eggsy a chance to return to the training, and he agrees, only to be tranquilized by Jack. Eggsy wakes up in Colombia, wearing nothing but an earpiece, through which Jack demands that he use his instincts to get out of that country and return to British soil within twenty-four hours, or he will be dropped from the program. Jack gives Eggsy the coordinates of his passport and flight ticket. Eggsy subdues a policeman, stealing his clothes and car to get to the coordinates, which appears to be a mansion of a Colombian drug lord. Taking the policeman's machine-guns, he kills all the guards and apprehends the drug lord. Twelve hours later, the Kingsman team are expecting Eggsy to arrive, who does so in a private jet that belonged to the drug lord. Eggsy has brought the drug lord with him so that he can be arrested. Jack takes Eggsy under his wing again and takes him to his tailor, where Eggsy finally becomes the man his uncle was hoping for him to be, a gentleman secret agent of Kingsman. When Eggsy pays his mother a visit at her boyfriend's flat, he finds her beaten up for setting up a welcoming party for her son. Outraged, Eggsy storms to the pub where his mother's boyfriend is hanging out with his gang. Eggsy beats them all to near death. Uncle Jack then helps him rent a very respectful apartment for his mother and younger brother to reside in. Both uncle and nephew team up in Cannes, where they have tracked down Dr. Arnold, who was seemingly planning to abduct film director Ridley Scott. While there, Jack seduces Arnold's girlfriend to get information, learning that Arnold plans to save only a few people that he admires, mostly celebrities, and will use a satellite signal to make the rest of humanity slaughter each other. Eggsy witnesses all this through a shared video device worn as sunglasses. Suddenly, Jack is shot in the eye by Arnold's henchman, Gazelle, and dies. Horrified by his uncle's death, Eggsy goes back to the training facility to talk to his training officer, Greaves, who tells him that the killer's intention wasn't to murder a spy, but rather kill the man cheating with his girlfriend. Greaves abruptly reveals that he is working for Dr. Arnold himself. He has recruited numerous rogue agents, offering Eggsy a place on Dr. Arnold's team. When Eggsy rejects the offer, Greaves attempts to poison him, but Eggsy has switched their drinks, classifying it as "a second nature" just before Greaves dies. Knowing that Greaves was going to head to Dr. Arnold's lair, and unaware of which higher-level members of Kingsman were in association with Greaves, Eggsy recruits the trainees to an assault mission. Following the coordinates programmed in Greaves' plane, they land at Olympus, the lair hidden inside a mountain in Switzerland. They ambush and battle the troops, freeing the celebrities in the process, including Pierce Brosnan, Patrick Stewart and David Beckham. Eggsy also engages in a fist fight with Gazelle, who reveals he was formerly a Kingsman agent. He eventually defeats Gazelle and heads to the main control section where Dr. Arnold is. Dr. Arnold activates the satellite signal and waits for the people to slaughter each other, but one of Eggsy's colleagues, a computer expert, has changed the frequencies. The new signal causes everyone to be overcome with love instead of hate. The mission is a success and in revenge for his Uncle Jack's death, Eggsy shoots Dr. Arnold in the head, who indicates that he does not know either Jack nor Eggsy. In the epilogue, Eggsy reads his uncle's will; in the will Jack reveals that two-thirds of his estate will go to the Royal National Lifeboat Institution and the British Heart Foundation, with the final third going to Eggsy's mother. His last words in the post-script tell Eggsy to take good care of his gadget-laden car, or he will "come back and bloody haunt him." As Eggsy reports to Kingsman Headquarters, Sir Giles briefs him about a mission that concerns "trouble in Moscow". Film series ''Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) Early Life Much like in the comics, Eggsy Unwin that he was born very long time ago, possibly in the 90s at Sent Island, England. His mother, Michelle, used to not work, while his father Lee was once an agent in Kingsman, an independet secretive spy organisation which is active since 1894. In an unknown point, when Eggsy was still a little boy, his father was killed during an operation and mission of Kingsman agency in the Middle East. His father's partner and best friend, Harry Hart or Galahad arrived to their house and informed them about the death of his father and leaved but not before he granted Eggsy with his father's medal of heroism, and told him about if he dials to the number back at the medal, he will recieve help. Years later, Eggsy began a life in school and was a brilliant pupil and also had great grades. However, he always used to give up. In addition, he was in a very advanced stage at the military's training program, but was forced to retire because of his mother that feared she would lose him too as she lost her husband. His mother developed a relationship with an agressive, assertive, violent, and ruthless man named Dean. Dean always uses to use violence towards his mother and towards Eggsy. Present Day and Becoming Kingsman Agent One night, he and his friends went to a pub and drunk some beer but not before that a group of thugs came to antagonize them. As they left the pub, Eggsy and his friends stole the leader's luxury car, and fell to a car chase with the police forces and even smashed the car. After a chase, Eggsy was arrested. During the arrestment and the interrogation, the police interviewer attempted to convince him to tell about his friends, but Eggsy refused to do so. As a result of dialing the number, Eggsy was bailed out of the police arrestment and that is how he reunited with Harry. Harry, seeing the potential in Eggsy, takes him under his wing and reveals his true occupation, rather than the Fraud Squad officer story he has told his family. He offers Eggsy a chance to do something useful instead of wasting his life in the back-alleys and hanging out with thugs. Eggsy accepts and Hart takes him to a secret training facility at the Kingsman tailor shop, where he is introduced to his training officer, Merlin. Eggsy resides in the facility for three years while training as a secret agent. The candidates are eliminated through dangerous training tests run by Merlin himself, and soon only he and Roxy, another candidate he befriended, are left. Eggsy is unable to complete the final test, shooting a dog he has raised through the training process, unaware the gun he was given held blanks, and Roxy is named the new "Lancelot". Eggsy remains bitter towards Hart but continues to follow him nonetheless. Stopping Valentine and Harry's Death Sometime later, the Kingsmen discover Arnold has been returned. Hart attempts to interrogate him, but a chip in Arnold's neck is sent a signal and detonates, killing him. The Kingsmen trace the signal to a facility owned by Internet billionaire and philanthropist Richmond Valentine, who has recently offered everyone in the world SIM cards that grant free lifetime calling and Internet connections. Hart travels to the United States under disguise of a billionaire to meet with Valentine, and they both verbally spar to find out the other's plans. Hart learns of Valentine's interest in an obscure hate group's church in Kentucky, and travels there, wearing glasses that transmit back to the Kingsmen, including Eggsy watching from Hart's flat. Once inside, Valentine triggers the SIM cards of those in the church which emits a signal that causes them to go murderously violent, starting a massacre in the church. Hart's spy training leaves him as the only survivor, but once outside, he is shot in the face by Valentine and his henchwoman, Gazelle. Saving the World Soon afterwards, Eggsy returns to the Kingsmen headquarters to convince their leader, Chester "Arthur" King, to let him join and get revenge, but he notices King has a scar on his neck in the same location that Arnold had. Tipped off, Eggsy switches glasses of an offered drink, causing King to poison himself. Before he dies, King reveals that Valentine plans to cull the human race by transmitting his "neurological wave" worldwide via satellite network in the next few hours, believing this will avert the extinction of human race. Only those influential people that have agreed to have the chip implanted will not be affected, though Valentine has offered those who do not have secured bunkers to stay in his mountain base to ride out the wave of violence. Eggsy groups with Merlin and Roxy, the only ones he can trust, to stop Valentine. Roxy uses a high-altitude balloon to destroy one of Valentine's satellites and break up the network, though Valentine is able to secure another satellite from a business partner to replace it. This gives Merlin time to fly via jet to Valentine's base, and Eggsy to sneak in. However, Eggsy is discovered by one of the former Kingsmen recruits, and he narrowly escapes to the jet, as Valentine activates the signal and starts worldwide pandemonium. Eggsy suggests that Merlin find the signal to trigger the implanted chips' failsafe as with Arnold, while he arms himself and returns inside to fight the guards. Merlin discovers the proper signal and activates it, killing everyone at the base but Valentine, Gazelle, and a number of persons that refused to go along with Valentine's plan that he has held captive. Eggsy defeats Gazelle in melee combat, and uses her sharpened prosthetic leg to impale Valentine and kill him, stopping the neurological wave and ending the threat. Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) Personality Gary London or Gary Unwin or Eggsy as a Kingsman agent is an extremely benelovent character. As himself before he became a Kingsman, Eggsy was just a tough, rough and bitter individual due to his past, Eggsy was fiercely loyal to friendship, refusing to compromise his friends by giving their names when he was arrested, even when threatened with jail time. And when his violent stepfather he did not reveal that Harry was in the pub with him. He also cared for animals, even crashing a car to avoid hitting a stray fox. However, it also led him to fail the Kingsman tests when he was required to shoot his dog. Eggsy also shown really serious and cool personality much like every teenager. He was one of those teens that always rebeled against the parents, against everything nearly before taking the role of a hero. Abilities/Skills Eggsy Unwin has a very big set of skills such as: * '''Exceptional Intelligence: '''When Harry met Eggsy at the bar once again, he told Eggsy that he has read his files. In his files, it was written that he has an exceptional level of IQ and intelligence. He shows it on the films. * '''Physical Strength: '''During the water test, Eggsy's body shown to be extremely muscular and used all of his strength to break the glass. In addition, he shows very great strength when he battles his enemies. For example, during the battle against Valentine's men, he really shows great levels of physical strength. * '''Reflexes: '''Eggsy is very skilled with parkour and reflexes. When sensing danger ,he uses his great reflexes to block enemies attack. * '''Parkour Skills: '''When Eggsy grown in St. Island, he gained amazing skills of free running and parkour. When he came to meet his mother after a long time at the Kingsman training facility, his stepfather beaten him. Then, when Harry Hart rescued him, Eggsy encountered in the thugs. He used his skills of free running and parkour to escape easily. * '''Master Tactican: '''Eggsy always knows how to act in situations of danger. * '''Master Strategist: '''During the skydiving test, Eggsy created an excellent strategy; to create a chain of each nominee of Kingsman togehter to find out who has the parachute and who don't. * '''Marksmanship: '''Eggsy ,even during the training of the military and even during the training of marksmanship at Kingsman, shown great skills of doing this. * '''Master Combatant: '''Using his strength and free running skills, Eggsy always knew how to fight and defeat his enemies easily. Trivia * In the comics, he is called Gary London.Category:Teenagers Category:Secret Agents Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Special Agents Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Good Category:Global Protection Category:Mature Category:Gadgeteers Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Outright Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Normal Badass Category:Legacy Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Military Category:Big Good Category:Casanova Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Genius Category:Honorable